How to Save a Life
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Song fic:Jeff HArdy is about to lose the one thing that was always important to him...Trish Stratus. crying situation read and review please!


**Hey guys its Jodie! I came up with this during a fight I was having with my best friend, this was a dream of mine.  
Thanks to Janine for the awesome editing! **

Jeff Hardy sat silently watching his best friend Trish Stratus as she lay motionless in her hospital bed. She had been in a car accident 3 days earlier, some guy had ran a red light and smashed into her, she had been unconscious ever since. Ever since Jeff had gotten there, he hadn't left her side since and he didn't intent to until Trish woke up. Jeff sat quietly thinking about his last moments with his friend as a single, salty tear trickled down his face.

**_FLASHBACK_**  
Trish pushed the door open slightly peeking her head around to make sure it was safe to enter the hardyz dressing room. She noticed the younger Hardy sitting over in the corner writing in his journal. Trish quietly entered the room now aware that there were no naked hardy boys in the locker room currently…unfortunately.  
Jeff's head lifted slightly, his eyes tearing away from the crisp page he had been pouring his heart and soul onto only seconds before, "Trish! Hey!" Jeff got up welcoming the Canadian diva with a hug.

"Hey Jeffy",Trish greeted with a smile, " whatcha doin?" the small blonde tried to peek over Jeff's shoulder to take a quick peek at her friends notebook, Jeff was so protective of that damn thing and Trish had always wanted to read it. She always tried, but to no avail.Jeff laughed at his not so subtle best friend," The usual, writing."

Trish gave him that famous smile.

"What's with you?"

Trish sat down on the couch, the smile never leaving her face, "Well, me and Chris started talking about old times, how we use to date and everything and he asked if I wanted to give it a go again"

Jeff's eyes began to water, but he wouldn't let Trish see. "I thought you told me you didn't like him?"  
"Yeah, see Jeffy, that's a sweet little thing I like to call…denial."  
"So you and Chris?" Jeff fought back tears; his mind still stuck on the thought of them two together.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"  
"Nothing" he lied but it was better than telling her the truth and risk losing her friendship.  
"You're lying Jeff" Trish sat down next to him taking his hand,  
"I told you this because you're my best friend and I tell you everything, why are you acting so strange, have I done something?"

Jeff slipped his hand out of Trish's grasp and got up to leave.  
"I don't understand what I've done wrong? This isn't fair Jeff, please tell me"

Jeff walked out the door, never once looking back at his confused best friend.  
Trish just sat down in disbelief. What the hell had just happened? Did Jeff not like Chris? She turned her head slightly to the left. Something caught her eye. Jeff's notebook, he had left it.

**_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down its just to talk H_****_e smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of Window to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came._**

Trish sat in her rental car, turning the key in the ignition. She placed Jeff's notebook on the passenger seat. She sighed, she couldn't read it; she knew Jeff would never trust her again if she looked through it, but yet , she wondered if they really were best friends why was Jeff hiding this from her? The even bigger question here was, **_what_** was he hiding from her? _'Don't do it, Trish. Jeff will kill you!_' She pulled her hand back. She put her hand on the steering wheel, tapping her fingers. It got the better of her. She flipped open the book and saw a picture of her and Jeff in the pool at Matt's house. It was their layoff week and Jeff had thrown her in the pool, fully clothed. She dragged him in and Matt had gotten a photo of them laughing hysterically. She had so much fun with Jeff that day. She turned the page; it had a drawing of her in black lingerie. Why did Jeff have pictures of her like this? She continued flicking through, suddenly even more curious about this book. She read a poem out loud to herself.

_She doesn't know how I feel  
My love for her is so surreal  
She's all I think about everyday  
My hearts contempt, I've never felt this way…_Trish stopped reading coming to a realization, 'Oh my god! It's got nothing to do with chris! He likes me!" She put her foot down on the gas.  
Trish pounded on Jeff's hotel room door awaiting an answer. Jeff opened the door. Trish looked at her best friend standing there, an image of fragility. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Jeff noticed his notebook behind Trish's back and pulled away, "I was wondering where I left that." Trish handed it over. Jeff watched as the tiny blonde paced back and forth around the room, her eyes never falling upon his own.

"You've seen it haven't you? How could you read it? You know it's private!"  
Trish stopped and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jeff let out a frustrated sigh, "Cause I didn't want us to change!" he looked up at Trish, "I'd rather be your friend than be nothing at all."

Jeff walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

Trish looked over at her and smiled slightly.

She walked over and kneeled in front of him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Jeffy, I'll never see you as nothing, I don't think of you any less. I'm actually quite flattered", Trish said giggling. Jeff just looked down, his sad look never faltering. Trish placed a finger under Jeff's chin and lifted his head so he would look at her "Honey, I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt you by being with Chris but I really like him and I don't see us working, I mean, I don't…"

She knew what she was saying was probably killing Jeff but she'd rather tell him straight out.  
"Trish you don't have a choice, you're with Chris," Jeff looked the other way.

"Jeffy , I'm sorry things can't be different, I don't want to hurt you"  
"It's too late" Jeff got up and showed Trish the door.

Jeff burst out in tears, he knew they could never be together but hearing it out loud tore hom up inside.  
Trish stood outside in the lobby leaning against the cold, unwelcoming brick wall. She was so confused, she didn't know who to choose or what to do, she wanted to help her friend but how could she help him if she was the one responsible for hurting him.

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

**_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to god he hears you  
And pray to god he hears you_**

The Next Day  
Trish stormed into the Hardyz locker room ignoring Matt as he scrambled to put on a shirt. Not that she cared. Her eyes were glued on one thing, one person…Jeff Hardy.

"I can't take this anymore, Jeff, I have to talk to you" She glanced over at Matt, who quickly took the hint and left the room.  
"Jeff, you're my best friend I can't stand that you don't want to talk to me!"  
"It's just hard…" Trish cut him off. "I know…" Jeff stood up, "No you don't!" Trish was taken aback by the fury in her friends' voice.

She took a deep breath, "Then try and help me understand, sweetie" Trish pleaded.

Jeff hated that look; usually he would have given in, but not this time.

"You can't Trish…you wouldn't understand…"

It was killing Trish, not knowing what to do to fix everything.

Maybe its best if I just left you alone for a while, cause all I seem to be doing is hurting you" Trish said, willing the tears not to fall.

Jeff wanted so desperately to hold her but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other at all…at least until this all blows over"

Trish looked at him in disbelief, in just 2 days she had lost her best friend, a guy she had spent nearly every day with for 4 years.

"I don't even know why I came" Trish walked past Jeff and made her way into the toilet block, sitting down on the lid and crying, wishing it could be as it used to.

**_As he begins to raise her voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came. _**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Trish finally came out of the bathroom, she had dried her eyes and decided to go see Chris, he was the only person she wanted to see right now.  
She got into her car and drove off. A song came on the radio, Nick Lachey's "This I Swear." It was their her and Jeff's song.  
_I'm wondering how  
I ever got by without you in my life to guide me  
Wherever I go there's one thing that's true  
is everything I do I do for you_

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_ **

Present time

Jeff sat there holding Trish's warm hand, "Please don't leave me, Trishie, please."

Jeff watched as Trish's eyes flickered open, "TRISH?" He squeezed her hand tightly.  
"Jeff" Trish called faintly; her eyes were slowly closing again. "Jeff, I want to tell you that I didn't mean anything I said," Trish's voice was getting weaker; her breathing heavier, "I love you too" Trish gave her a small smile before her head dropped onto her pillow. "Trish?" Jeff started panicking. "Trish! Wake up! Darlin' please don't leave me!" Everything started spinning, everything was blurry, he couldn't hear properly, except for the beeping sound coming from the machine next to the bed that was currently screeching through his head.

Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room. The nurses began restraining jeff, "No! Let me go! Is she ok? I wanna stay with her please! jeff looked on as the doctors tried to resuscitate her, her tiny frame jolting from the difibulator. He collapsed into a heap on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

Jeff was taken into the waiting room. He sat there, all these thoughts were running through his mind, 'Will she be ok? She spoke to me, which means she's ok, right?'

It was killing him, not knowing what was happening to her.

Jeff sat there motionless, staring into space with one thing ringing through his mind over and over with no intention of going away, 'I don't even know why I came.'

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _**

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Jeff looked up as the doctor entered the room, he had that look on his face, the look Jeff had been dreading, "No!"

Jeff got up and ran past the doctor and into the room where he saw Trish's motionless body lying on the bed. He walked slowly to her side taking Trish's hand into his, she was still so warm. Jeff ran a finger down the side of Trish's beautiful face and with a river of tears running down his own, he said, "I'll never stop loving you, Trish."

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

Jeff sat next to Trish's lifeless body for over 2 hours. He took his eyes of Trish briefly as a police man entered the room. He watched as he took of his hat and placed it over his heart, "Excuse me Sir, we found this in Ms. Stratus's car" He handed him a book. He smiled sadly when he saw the picture taped to the inside of the books cover, it was a picture of his and Trish's first onscreen kiss.

_Dear Diary  
Today Jeff told me he liked me, I can't believe he couldn't tell me something like this. I really didn't mean to hurt him; he is one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I just wish he knew how much he meant to me. Now he's not talking to me and it kills me inside that he thinks he is gonna lose me over something like this. I can't stand it anymore; I'm going to tell him…that I love him too._

_Gotta go now, some jerk is beeping his horn at me. _

Love always Trishie xox


End file.
